This Kiss
by CrazyBeautiful
Summary: The train ride to Hogwarts this year certainly is an interesting one. They fight about Hermione's visit to Bulgeria, and Ron does something he never dreamt of... RR Please! :0)


Title: This Kiss  
  
Author: Brittany  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my box and my computer. But the computer is really my dad's, so all I really own is the box. Then again it's a refrigerator one that I stole from the curb, so I am correct in saying I own nothing.  
  
Dedication: To the Half Blood Prince. May Ron and Hermione live happily ever after. And let Harry live long, too.

Note: I hate saying "This takes place in the 5th year" because then you compare it to Order of the Phoenix, and since my simple fic can NEVER compete with one of the real things, I leave them yearless. They're older, though. 14

* * *

Fuming. It was the only word that could possibly descr ibe how I felt. Hermione and I were having a heated row and it was just the beginning of the year. Of course, it was something I said. Instead of coming to visit Harry and me at the end of the holiday, Hermione decided to spend some quality time with Viktor Krum.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, why do you have to be so immature about it?" Hermione challenged.  
  
"I'll tell you why," I retorted, only nothing came to mind. Why did I care if she went gallivanting off to Bulgaria with her precious Vicky? What did I care if they got married and had little Hermiones and Viktors running around? I couldn't answer my own question. All I knew was that, I didn't.  
  
"Well?" Hermione pressed, a smug Hermione-wins-again expression on her face.  
  
"Well yourself," I snapped, more to my folded hands than to Hermione.  
  
She leaned back against the window wall of the train. The gentle 'chug chug' of the wheels eased the uneasy silence.  
  
"Viktor's a nice boy."  
  
I looked up. Hermione was looking out the window, arms crossed, talking more out loud than directly to anyone. Her face had softened from her fiery scowl to a delicate thoughtfulness.  
  
"He's really interesting. He's got a lot of good views on issues. He's intelligent and kind. Really, there's nothing bad about him. He's just, perfect."  
  
"Everything in your life has to be," I spat.  
  
She was the fire princess once again. "Ron! You're awful! Something nice happens to me and you treat me like it's my fault that I'm happy. You make it seem like you don't want me to be happy about anything!"  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you mean?" She glared at me; I shifted my glance downward.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Who does? Obviously no one that makes me happy." she sat down in a flurry of rage. "Besides, what gives you the right to say who's fit for me or not?"  
  
"I don't know," I said sheepishly.  
  
Hermione looked me right in the eyes. I could see hurt. I didn't want to hurt her, just to help her get over Krum. Was that so bad?  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she whispered.  
  
I stood up in a sudden outburst.  
  
"Why him? Why the one person that…"  
  
She stood up, flustered, and retorted, "…the one person that what? What do you have against him? What could you possibly? That I spent the summer with him? I've spent the past three summers with you, if you can't remember that far back. Besides, you've got Harry! Other than you and him, I've got no one! No one! Viktor is my friend, not my boyfriend. Honestly, Ron, what…"  
  
And I kissed her.  
  
Mid-sentence. She was all red and furious, and I couldn't take it anymore. Something made my hands reach up to her face, and want caress her lips with mine. 

So I did.

She stopped talking and took a step closer, one hand running through the hair on the back of my head, one gently touching the small of my back. I put my hands behind her head, under her hair, and tilted my head to the side.  
  
I don't know what vexed it. I don't know why, I don't know how. All I know is that I was kissing my best friend, Hermione Granger, and it was absolutely wonderful.  
  
She softly pulled away. I looked at her, breathing deep, still wrapped up inside the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Her deep pools of brown eyes looked at me with curiosity. My scandalous move certainly surprised her. Unlike before, I knew the answer. It was an urge that I had felt since she had been petrified in second year. I'd just wanted to hold her and protect her, for three long years after. I couldn't tell her that. Not her. Not now. What if she laughed?  
  
"It shut you up for a second," I muttered.  
  
She let out a frustrated screech and pushed away from my hold. She briskly exited the compartment as Harry entered, holding an armful of sweets from the trolley.  
  
"Long line," he said. "What's up with her?" he asked, dumping the candy on a seat, signaling to the door which Hermione had just stormed through.  
  
I gave a half-hearted shrug, as I opened a chocolate frog.


End file.
